In the dry solids industry, bulk storage bags have become more prevalent in transporting and storing many of the vast number of materials available today. This change has occurred, in part, due to the reduced cost associated with using bulk storage bags verses other traditional methods. They are generally cost effective, easily handled, transported and stored. Moreover, the integration of bulk bags into traditional feeding systems has spawned many new and innovative designs.
Since the use of Bulk Bags has entered the processing industry, there have been many developments associated with handling and discharging material from these containers. For example, vibration and various types of mechanical agitation devices are commonly utilized to effectively promote the discharge of materials that have taken a set (e.g., compacted or hardened) within a bulk storage bag during transit or storage.